Missing you
by Romanaa
Summary: I don't know why I wrote this. I was just in a daydream world a few hours before thinking of someone who I acually really like so I thought that maybe I could write a Pokemon rambling story. Enjoy. READ AND REVIEW
1. Misty's POV

My name is Misty, Misty Waterflower. My life isn't anything special, well not anymore anyway. Since he left I feel like part of me is missing. I don't know what to do with myself. Daisy, Lily and Violet are always saying 'Hey runt can't you like stop with the moping around its kind of like depressing'. God I hate them so much at times. They don't understand how I feel right now. They never will. Yeah they have met him and they are very fond of him but they will never feel the way I do about him. I'm in love with him. Here I am rambling on and I haven't said who it is I'm in love with, how stupid of me. He is the most amazing Pokémon trainer ever, and his name is Ash Ketchum. Well technically it's Ashton but he seems to hate Ashton so he gets people to call him Ash. He never actually told me that he loved me but I kinda guessed because of the way he looked at me sometimes and the way he acted around me.

Just thinking about him now makes me miss him more than anything. I can't even remember why he left. I know it sounds pathetic but I wish I knew where he was and I could just run to him and we would be together forever but that will never happen because he is far too stubborn to admit his feelings and as for me, I just can't bring myself to tell him how I feel about him. He doesn't even know that I have a crush on him never mind that I am in love with him. He is just so clueless about everything that isn't Pokémon or Pokémon related.

I need to tell him but I can't even if I plucked up the courage to because I have no idea where he is, he could be anywhere and.........with anyone. What if he has found someone else? What if he has fallen for someone else? Then what would I do? What if I met him again and told him I loved him only for him to tell me that he doesn't love me because he is in love with someone else? I have to stop thinking like this and jut try and get over him no matter how hard it is to do so. I haven't even told my sisters because I know what they will say. They'll say 'Like oh my God. Our little sister is like in love with that Ashy-boy. That is like so cute'. And they'd never let me forget the fact that I love him even if I ended up getting over him, which I doubt will ever happen.

I can hear Daisy calling me. I'm just going to ignore her because she will probably just tell me to clean the pool or something like that, since that is all she ever does. That's what all three of them do, they make me clean the pool when they get to relax. I've told them that I don't think it is fair and do they listen? Do they Hell! Maybe I should go and clean the pool to try and get my mind off things, well off Ash anyway. Why can't I get him out of my mind? Why do I have to be in love with him? He is the most annoying boy I have ever met in my whole life. He was my best friend but now I don't think that is true because I bet he has someone else and I bet he has forgotten all about me by now. Daisy is still calling me. I can hear her coming up the stairs and into my room but I don't move, she can drag me by my hair if she wants but right now there is only one thing I want. I only want Ash right now but I doubt I'll ever meet him again. If only I could just get him off my mind for long enough to think of a way to find him again but I can't because no matter what I do Ash Ketchum is on my mind the whole time. I feel like screaming out that I love him just to make my sisters realise how I feel right now and make them understand that, the reason I sit in my room all day is because I want to be alone to try and think of a way to find him.


	2. Ash' POV

The name is Ash, Ash Ketchum. Well technically it's Ashton but I really hate that name so its just Ash right? There is this girl who no matter what I do just stays there in my mind, she is so amazing and beautiful. She has taught me so much and made me a better trainer. Her name is Misty, Misty Waterflower, she is not only my best friend but she is the one person who I love more than anything. I can't stop thinking about her no matter how many times Brock and May tell me to stop it. They don't understand how I feel about her. May is really annoying me because she is convinced that I fancy her and not Misty, when I don't like her and I do like Misty.

I miss her more than anything and thinking of her makes me miss her even more but I can't stop thinking about her. Why did I even leave her? I wish she was here or I wish I knew where she was then I could just wrap my arms around her and tell her I love her. As if. I mean I am far too stubborn to tell her, I bet she has figured it out though because of the way I act around her. I never thought I could be in love like this and I never thought that when I did fall in love it would be Misty. I mean out of all people I fall for her, the most annoying person I've ever met. We don't even get on that well because we argue all the time.

I have to tell her but how? What do I say to her without embarrassing myself? Normally I'd go to Brock for help but this isn't his strong point as he just randomly asks girls to marry him even before he knows their names. If she was here I could just talk to her and then just blurt it out all of a sudden but now I bet she has gotten over me and I bet she has found someone who loves her more than anything. I know that if she has the person she is with won't love her more than I do but then again that is impossible no one can love anyone more than I love her. I fell in love with her as soon as I saw her, I was only 10 years old but I fell in love with her. Brock and May don't know how long I've been in love with her for because when they ask I just shrug and say 'Does it matter?' and then they nod their heads and I just say 'I dunno' and then they roll their eyes and leave me be, well Brock does anyway. May keeps talking to me and flirting with me, well attempting to anyway. I think she is trying to make me fall in love with her.

Brock has just said that dinner is ready but I don't want to eat, I can't eat. I feel sick without her. I need her here. If they want me to eat then they can force it down my throat because I am not going to eat it even now that Brock has placed it in front of me. May is talking to me but I can't even hear her because all I can think about is Misty and I can even hear her voice inside my head. _'__HEY! Don't you forget! You owe me a bike!' 'M-my bike... I'm following you because you broke my bike!' 'What happened to my bike? You happened to my bike!' 'Well Ash now I finally know how you feel about me'_

Right this is stupid I mean if I can never see her again then why act like this. Brock is right I should get over her. Well I wish I could but it isn't that easy because I love her. I'm in love with her. Even though I have no idea where she is it feels like she is right here beside me. I think I'm gonna go mad if I don't find her soon. She was the one who kept me sane.

I have to find her even if its the last thing I ever do. I just have to find her. I don't care if Brock and May refuse to help me. If I have to I'd do it all on my own.

Misty Waterflower. Ash Ketchum is on his way to find you.

**Authoress Note: Ok so I might add in more chapters and have other peoples point of view. Like Daisy, Rose and Lily Waterflower, Brock or May. When you review my story just tell me if you think that I should write more chapters and if you do tell me whose point of view it should be in and I will try my best to write it in their point of view**


	3. May's POV

May's POV

Hi guys. I'm May, May Maple. I travel with Ash and Brock at the minute but I'm not sure that I want to, because I really like Ash and everything but he doesn't like me. Yeah I know what you are thinking. _'Why don't you tell him how you feel? Maybe he will feel the same way'_.I wish he liked me but he likes that stupid Misty Waterflower girl. That really irritating redhead.

I'm only 13 but I'm in love. With Ash obviously. Ash is about 16 I think. I'm not quite sure how old he is but there is one thing that I know and that thing is that he is just gorgeous. Why does he like Misty? I mean she is so annoying. And besides Misty Ketchum sounds stupid. May Ketchum sounds....................perfect.

He doesn't know how I feel about him but I think Brock knows. I'm sure Ash fancies me or something because he always seems to be staring at me. But what if he sees her every time he looks at me? What if I'm wrong? Does he even like me? No he doesn't, of course he doesn't. I wish he liked me because I love him. But I guess that 'the course of true love never did run smooth'. My mother used to say that all the time and I never knew what it meant until now, I now know that it means that no matter what love is never what you want it to be or think it is. Well that is what I think it means.

I hate Misty I really do. She is like the princess and me, I'm like well compared to her I'm nothing. I need him to love me but that'll never happen because he seems to think that Misty is so perfect but actually she is far from that. I _hate_her! If I ever saw her again I think I would slap her across the face. She is just so annoying and stubborn.........and I think I'd better stop before I get nasty but my point still stands that Misty Waterflower is the most annoying person on the planet.


End file.
